Inheritance (RWBY Ruby x Reader)
by The Miniseries Man
Summary: You come from Earth, Your Great Great Grandparents were Faunus who didn't show any animal traits. During the war they left Remnant for Earth. Now in a Ruined world your Father decides to move back to your ancestral home. Book one of Inheritance, a multi-fandom series.


"C'mon Lads ya know the drill." A man with an Irish accent said, talking to his kids. "But DAD!" they protested. You walked past, through the bustling streets. 'Funny how even in today's world we still find ways to be Normal' After a while you came to a stop. You looked over the cliff side that over looked the 'City'. The sun glinted off the Rusted multi-colored roofs of Hillcrest. In the center of the town sat a small plaza, Shops surrounded a central building which had on a big sign hanging over the entrance 'Catelan Republic Congress' the letters reflected the sun. The Catelan Flag Flew nearby (A/N. Picture at the top). "Beautiful city ain't it?" a voiced asked from behind you. You whipped around to see a man with a Military Green trenchcoat on with some combat armour on underneath. He stood about 5' 11". "Uncle!" You yelled before running over hugging him. "Yeah, Yeah pipsqueak." He said as he hugged you. Truth be told he wasn't your uncle he was your great grandfather's brother. Except he woke up from his cryogenic sleep twenty years after his brother. He also had a genetic disorder that kept him from aging in radioactive environments so, everywhere. "Your father wanted to see you Y/N. We're going somewhere." He said. "Okay" you responded before following him back home.

As you and your Uncle walk down the crowded streets past vendors selling everything from Medicine to Fully Auto Submachine Guns you start thinking 'Where are we going on vacation this time, Grey Garden maybe? Sanctuary? Far Harbor?'. Your thoughts are abruptly stopped when you walk into something your front door. Your Uncle grins at this and helps you up to your feet. You enter your house to see your father sitting on the couch next to your mother and little sister. "Hey Elijah, Hi there Y/N" Your Father says. Your father comes, you kneeling down in front of you as your uncle stands blocking the front door. "listen here kiddo, we're moving. We're moving to a new home, somewhere it's safe. Safe from the mutants, ghouls, and monsters. Okay?" He says pulling you into a hug. "Dad, what about all my friends back here?" You ask on the verge of tears. "We'll have your uncle set something up, maybe you can visit with him every other weekend. Okay? we'll figure somethin' out bud." He says comforting you. You nod, silently crying. "And besides Grandpops and your uncle have friends where we're going who knows maybe you make friends with their kids. Okay bud?" You nod weakly as Grandpops comes out of the kitchen in his wheelchair. "Get packing bud, we're leaving soon." Your dad says this as you run off to pack your stuff up.

~{1 week later}~

You walk through your new house thinking about your old life. Just 6 days ago you arrived here in a place called 'Vale' here there was no destroyed cities or mutants you'd made friends with a rich girl named Wiess, and became good friends with another girl named Blake. She's faunus. You think about grandpops friend Tai.

~{Flashback}~

You followed your uncle and grandfather to a house. As you hid behind your uncle's legs he patted your head. As he knocked on the door. A girl about two years older than you (12) opened the door and said, "Dad there's weird people here!" You stood glancing from behind your uncle's leg as another person approached the door, he stopped feet away and said "Oh my god, is that really you guys! It's been so long since I've last seen you" "Yeah well time tends to do that Tai" your uncle said while bro hugging his friend at this point the girl who opened the door spotted you she had long blonde hair like Goldie locks. You hid further behind your uncle as he patted your head and said "C'mon they won't bit ya." You nervously took a step out to stand beside your uncle and spotted another girl about your age with dark hair that became red at the end and silver eyes. She was at the counter facing towards a plate of cookies.

~{timeskip (still flashback)}~

You've all gotten settled down on the couch you stayed as close to your uncle and grandfather as humanly possible. "So is he Yours's?" Tai asks, "No he's my nephew." Your uncle said. The girl who'd been eyeing the cookies had ran off with the blonde one a while ago. You zoned out (mostly due to the author's laziness) and where brought back to reality when Tai asked "So, y/n your a bit faunus right?" You nod slightly "So tell me kid, what do you think about all these protests for rights?" You sit up and say "I don't see a problem with the protests, back home people would protest all the time. It's a nice peaceful way to lobby the government" Tai looks shocked as your uncle says "As I said he's incredibly intelligent for his age"

~{Flashback end}~

 **A/N, this story I originally uploaded on Wattpad, so if you want to stop by on the Wattpad version and give me a read their thanks. Also, updates will be more frequent on the Wattpad version. story/153589557-inheritance . Bye!**


End file.
